Swapped Fates
by hpfan224
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Harry Potter was just an ordinary kid? If his parents never died, and if Neville was the chosen one? Please R&R!
1. Swapped Fates

_**In case you were wondering, I do not own hp. Please R&R!**_

Harry Potter was lying on his bed in his two-story house. Around his room there was a Nimbus 2000, various parts of his broom servicing kit, his owl that he had named Hedwig, and his birthday presents which lay unceremoniously scattered about the room.

"Harry, come on Harry! We've got to get to Sirius' house by noon. Wake up already!" The figure on the bed moaned, and then shifted slightly to the right, to the left, and then pulled the covers back over his head.

"I guess this means that you don't want to go to Uncle Sirius' house. And what a shame too, he was about to give you your birthday present, but—" No more words were needed, for at the mention of presents and his godfather Harry jumped out of bed and flailing his arms wildly for balance promptly tripped over his suitcase falling with a loud thump. "I'm alright! Coming mum!"

Laughter was heard from downstairs as Lily Potter said to James affectionately, "We really have to do something about that boy," . "Now, have you got the cake we were going to bring Sirius?"

"Of course honey! I just have to erm grab it from the bakery"

"James Potter! You promised you would do that yesterday! Well hurry up then or we'll be late!"

"All right, all right, I'm leaving. Just make sure Harry finally gets up."

Lilly smiled and have James a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying upstairs to make sure Harry put on suitable attire.

"Neville!" Barked his grandmother's strict voice. "Neville get up this minute! There is a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen!" At that point Neville Longbottom jumped out of bed and brushed the hair out of his eyes, revealing a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _Could it be?_ Neville thought. _Is it possible_? He tried to suppress his excitement as he threw on jeans and a t-shirt and hurried to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he found his grandmother sitting at the table, and wearing one of her less-stern glances. If one didn't know her, they would think that she was angry, but Neville knew her phases of strictness well, and could tell that she was close to being happy. Next to her on the table lay a thick envelope with a red unbroken seal on it.

"Is that – could it be that," Neville stammered as he looked at the envelope. His grandmother's features relaxed a little as she said, "Go ahead boy, open it. Or would you rather it flew into your hand and spoke to you?" That was all the prompting necessary for Neville to apprehensively approach the kitchen table and break open a seal, revealing:

_Dear Neville Longbottom,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Neville didn't bother reading on, but flung himself at his grandmother, great sobs of joy heaving his body up and down. _I made it. Now I can make Mum and Dad proud. I will avenge them, they will not have died in vain. _Even his strict grandmother lost it for a moment, and had one of her rare moments of emotion, patting Neville on the head and saying, "Yes boy, you made it. You made it!" while brushing tears out of her eyes.


	2. Platform 9 34

**_This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated! Pretty please!_**

Harry shifted uncomfortably as his mother kissed him goodbye on station 9 ¾. He finally squirmed away and after a quick kiss for his father and a promise to write at least once a week, jumped on the train and started looking for an empty compartment. As Harry walked along the train he passed a compartment with seemingly a bunch of red heads, next there were a few nerds, their noses stuck in books, and finally on the right he spotted an empty compartment. He walked in, took a deep breath, and plunked down on the bench. Just as he was starting to get caught up in the scenery and his own thoughts, he heard someone clearing their throat. "Erm, could I sit here? Everywhere else is full." "Sure mate, take a seat," answered Harry and studied the boy.

He seemed very nervous, and kept brushing his hair out of his eyes. "So," said Harry trying to make conversation, "what's your name?" "I'm Neville Longbottom, how about –" but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a gasp from Harry. "Wait Neville Longbottom? The Neville Longbottom? That's too cool!" Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Harry ranted on how incredibly great this was until he finally ran out of breath. "Oh yeah, I'm Harry Potter by the way. So, what house do you want to be in?" "Well, Gran wants me to be in Gryffindor, but I'm not sure I'll make it. All that bravery stuff and all…" "Don't worry mate, you'll be fine. I want to be in Gryffindor too! Like my mum and dad." Just at that awkward moment at the mention of parents, Harry heard yet another person clearing his throat. He looked like someone from the compartment of red heads he had passed.

"Uh, is it all right if I sit here…"? "Sure!" said Harry brightly. "Come on in. I'm Harry Potter, and this here is Neville Longbottom." Harry got the reaction he wanted, when the boy's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "Blimey! That's sick! I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." "Pleased to meet you," answered Neville, glad that people were no longer discussing him. "Anything from the trolley dears?" asked a voice belonging to an old lady pushing along a trolley. Ron groaned, but looked away, and Neville shifted side to side, not having brought any money seeing as his Gran didn't trust him with it. As Harry looked around, it became evident to him that he was the only one with money, so in a cheery voice he said, "I'll take three of each," while pulling out a handful of sickles. Ron and Neville stared in awe at their newfound best friend, as he handed them each a candy or pastry. "Now, you lot have to help me finish this off!" said Harry winking. "Go on, take some! Honestly, they aren't poisoned!" that was all the prompting Ron needed to grab a handful of chocolate cauldrons, and promptly begin shoveling them down his gullet. Harry grinned, and shared an amused look with Neville as silent fits of laughter began to shake them. Neville also reached for a chocolate frog, and Harry settled for a pack of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans. Soon they were all talking and laughing together as if they had known each other all their lives, and Harry leaned back contentedly, watching the landscape sail away behind him. _Hogwarts, here I come._


	3. The Sorting

**_I still don't own HP, and some of these lines were taken directly from the movie. Enjoy, and please don't forget to respond! Reviews as always are appreciated!_**

Harry started to wish that he hadn't eaten quite so many chocolate frogs as Hogwarts got closer and closer. "Blimey," said Ron looking a little green himself, "That's one heck of a castle." Neville looked so scared that his face was white as a sheet, and was gripping the arms of his seat so tightly that his knuckles turned white to match his face. "All right there Neville?" asked Harry, but all he got in reply was a sharp nod along with a grimace. Finally the train started to slow down, and the doors opened with a screech. Harry gulped, and with a look around to see if he had forgotten anything started making his way out of the train, with Neville and Ron in his wake. After many elbowings and quite a few stubbed toes, Harry finally made it out of the train, only to see a giant figure calling "First years, this way. Come on, don't be shy! Move along there everyone."

After several more of these calls, there was a small group of frightened tiny children gathered around the giant, their smallness accented by the giant's hugeness. "All right there, I'm Hagrid! We're going to be taking boats to Hogwarts, so four to a boat, and make sure to keep all your limbs inside the boat if you value them!" Harry exchanged frightened glances with Ron and Neville, and they headed towards an empty, wobbly boat. After they had settled in a girl with very bushy hair joined them, and they were on their way.

Everyone arrived safe and sound, if not a little wet, and headed toward the looming castle in front of them. They were met on the stairs by a stern gaze belonging to an elderly woman with a tight bun in her hair, and a piercing look. "Hello first years. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. Shortly you will be sorted into your houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you attend this school, your house will be like your family. If you do something well, you earn points, while misbehavior will loose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will earn the house cup." At the mention of the House Cup and points the girl with bushy brown hair lit up, and stood a little straighter. "Now, you may enter. You will be called in alphabetical order to a stool in front, where we will place the Sorting Hat onto your head to decide which house you will be in." Harry shot an apprehensive look at Ron who was definitely a shade of green, and Neville who looked if anything even paler, and walked through the open doors. Harry felt like he was walking for an eternity before he finally reached the seat at the front of the hall.

"Caroline Abbot," called out McGonagall in her booming voice. A timid girl with mousy brown hair stepped forward on to the seat and put the shabby black hat on her head. "Ravenclaw!" proclaimed the hat after a minute's debate. Soon after, the girl with the bushy hair was called (her name was Hermione Granger). The hat seemed to debate for a long time, and finally proclaimed the girl a Gryffindor. After a short while, McGonagall read out, "Neville Longbottom," the whole hall went silent, and all eyes were plastered as poor Neville walked up to the seat, tripping over the stairs on the way. After what felt like an eternity the hat said, "Gryffindor!" as the table on the right erupted into cheers. Next, was a mean looking blond boy by the name of Malfoy. The hat barely had time to touch his head before it proclaimed, "Slytherin!" Ron whispered to Harry, "Blimey, no wonder! Slytherin is for all the mean blokes and evil people of this school! I mean Voldemort himself was—" but Ron got cut off, for then the name "Harry Potter" was called. Harry tentatively made his way up to the seat and put on the shabby hat. _Hmm, interesting. Very interesting! Parents both in Gryffindor huh? Well, what do you want to be in boy? Me? Erm Gryffindor of course like my mum and dad! Well, if you're sure then… _"Gryffindor!" The table on the far right erupted into cheers again.

Suddenly the whole thing didn't seem as scary at all. Harry almost skipped to the table, where he saw Neville smiling at him with some color returning into his face. Finally Ron's name was called. Ron approached the seat, and after a look of pure terror directed at the hat shoved it on his head. After a split second's hesitation the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Harry sighed a sigh of relief. Both his friends got into Gryffindor, and adventures were sure to come. Very shortly the names ran out (after Eve Zyntic who was put in Ravenclaw) and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to make a few announcements. But in fact, the headmaster just waved his hands, and as if by magic (of course it was magic) golden plates laden with all food imaginable filled the four tables.

Harry helped himself to everything in his vicinity, while half-heartedly listening to Hermione babbling on and on to a prefect about how many classes she could take. On Harry's right sat Ron who was stuffing his face with bread pudding, and across from them sat Neville who looked too happy for words (but not for food) as he was thoughtfully munching on a drumstick. Finally, after Harry was convinced that if he ate one more treacle tart he would explode, Dumbledore stood up again, waved his arms making the food disappear, and cleared his throat. "Hello children, old and new. I would like to welcome you all back, or to, Hogwarts. A few start of term announcements. First of all, as you should all know by now," Harry could have sworn that his gaze lingered on Ron's brothers, who in turn put on angelic faces, "the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Also, to all who does not wish to die a slow and painful death, the third corridor is off limits. Good night!" Harry was about to ask Ron why he figured the corridor was off limits, but his eyes were heavy, and his stomach uncomfortably full with treacle tarts, so all he could focus on was his warm bed upstairs. He couldn't even manage a gasp or two as he saw the Gryffindor common room, but instead fell into bed fully clothed, and fell asleep just like that. If he had not fallen asleep so fast he might have noticed Neville, sitting by the window, and crying tears of joy.


	4. Lost and Found

**_Next chapter here! The action is really starting, and I'd love to get your opinion so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review!_**

**_P.S sorry it's a little short, I've been busy but wanted to post what I have. Hope you Enjoy!_**

The next morning Harry woke up at 10 o'clock from habit. Most of the boys had already gone down to breakfast save for Neville and Ron who lay happily snoring in their beds. Harry smiled for a moment at the picture, and decided to leave them be and get some breakfast.

After some bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast, Harry remembered that he had promised to write to his parents, and hurried back to his dorm. After about half an hour of confused walking in spirals Harry gave up. He was in an unknown part of the castle with dust on all the paintings and rust collecting on the armor. _Just my luck_, thought Harry. _My first day here and I already manage to get lost. I wouldn't be in this problem if I were able to keep my eyes open last night. Bloody hell Harry, complaining isn't going to help anyone! You have to figure out which way is back!_

Harry tried to retrace his steps, going down two flights of stairs, left at the suit of armor, and right again at the painting with the sheep, but found himself getting more and more lost. Finally, Harry simply sat down with his head in his hands, feeling hopeless.

Just as he quieted down though, he heard quiet voices. Thinking he might somehow be able to get directions or something, he walked towards the direction of the sound. He soon reached a closed door, and leaned in to get a better sense of what they were saying.

"Are you sure no one will hear us here? It would be disastrous if someone did."

"I am sure my lord," came a higher, trembling voice.

"Good, very good," came the first voice again. "Now, have you sorted out part of our little _issue_ regarding the subject?" _What subject? Who are these people talking?_ At this untimely moment Harry's stomach let out a telltale growl.

"What was that? Go investigate!" Harry's breath caught in his chest. He cast his eyes around for somewhere, anywhere to hide, but nothing seemed appropriate. Finally, he spotted a suit of armor behind which he promptly hid. Just as he stowed his entire body behind the thankfully large suit of armor, the door creaked open, and out came a man with a turban. Upon further inspection, he didn't seem to see anything, and hurried away down the corridor.

_What was that about? _But instead of pondering, Harry decided to follow the man to hopefully the Great Hall.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was found thoughtfully munching on a sandwich, with his eyes glassed over by Ron. "Hey mate! Where have you been? We looked all over for you!" Harry cast a meaningful look at Ron, and said "Tell you later. Where's Neville?"

"Oh, Neville went to write to his Grandma. Do you want –" but Ron was cut of by a gasp from Harry. "Shoot! I was supposed to write to my parents by now! Shoot, shoot, shoot!" And with that Harry hurried out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room, which he could thankfully found with some help from the portraits. Harry hastily scribbled a note to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hope you're good. All's well here; just spent the morning with my new friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Yes, the Neville Longbottom! I got into Gryffindor! Everything's fantastic, see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry scanned over the note, and deciding it was good enough headed up to the owlery, accompanied by an all too reluctant Ron, who only came to hear where Harry had been before. On their way up to see Hedwig, Harry and Ron ran into a disgruntled professor with a turban on. He nearly barreled them over, and didn't even take time to apologize, as he hurried down the stairs.

"Now that looks like one man in a hurry," said Ron as they continued their ascent. "Anyway, are you going to tell me now where you were?" Harry briefly described how he got lost, and then what he overheard. "Blimey!" said Ron. "Who do you reckon that could be?" "I dunno," answered Harry, "But whoever it was, I don't think they're on our side." With that morbid thought, Harry and Ron reached the owlery, where Hedwig nipped their fingers affectionately, and took off into the blue sky, carrying Harry's letter.


	5. Smug Looks and Melted Cauldrons

**_Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I would really appreciate reviews, I'm not sure if I should keep writing this, so let me know what you think! Enjoy!_**

The next day it was pouring rain. It was the first day of classes, and Harry, determined not to be late left with a rather reluctant Ron, and far too nervous Neville to their first class, which happened to be Charms. Professor Flitwick, though a rather short man, was very friendly, and after welcoming the apprehensive first years, put them right to work trying to levitate objects. "Now children," he said in his squeaky voice, "you want to swish and flick your wand, and say Wingardium Leviosa! Enunciate children, enunciate!"

Ron cast a bemused look at Harry, before giving it a go. Nothing happened. Harry tried next, getting the want movement, but not enunciating clearly enough. Finally Neville tried, turning his face beat red as he focused on his feather. None of them were successful, but far from discouraged, they simply tried again. None of their classmates seemed to be making any progress either, save for the bushy-haired girl Harry had noticed earlier. She calmly and coolly performed the spell just as Flitwick had, and sent her feather flying up into the air.

"Very good Ms. ?" "Granger, sir." "Well, very good Ms. Granger. 15 points to Gryffindor." At this the girl put on a very self-satisfied smirk on her face, and continued to practice. Throughout all of this Ron looked very dissatisfied, and left the class muttering under his breath something about annoying know it alls. Harry and Neville exchanged bemused glances before heading to their next class: potions.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindors shared this class with the Slytherin, and Harry noticed the unpleasant looking blond haired boy that he saw at the sorting. To make matters even worse, the potions professor was easily Harry's least favorite professor right off the bat. He started the class with a long lecture of how anything below excellence would not be tolerated in this class, and those who did not live up to his standards would pay the price.

While speaking, his eyes seemed to linger on Neville, Ron, and Harry. Hermione however, who shared their table sat up even straighter, and seemed eager to prove that she was perfect. Snape had them start with making a Hiccup-Stopping potion, which he assured the class was one of the easiest ones to make.

"Now," he drawled on, "You will find the ingredients for this potion in the cabinet," he gestured towards the right of the room, "And the instructions for how to make this on page 27 of your books. You may begin."

Hermione was already half way across the room before most of the class realized that they could start, and was already busy brewing her potion by the time Harry and Ron returned to their seats. Neville looked a delicate shade of green as he wrestled with his beans, which seemed to purposefully jump out of his hands as soon as he tried to slice them. Harry finally wrestled his beans into his cauldron, and skimmed the rest of the directions.

_Slice your Mung Bean into two, and put into your cauldron. _

_Add three porcupine quills, and stir counter clockwise seven times._

_Add a spring of artichoke hearts, and let your potion stew for precisely six minutes before lowering flame and –_

But at this point Harry stopped reading. _This is ridiculous! _He thought. _I haven't even heard of half of these things before! How in the name of Merlin's Pants am I supposed to brew this? _At this point Harry glanced over at his tablemate's potions and found Ron sucking on a prick he got from his porcupine quill, Neville still fighting with his Mung Bean, and to his dismay Hermione wearing a decidedly smug expression as her potion turned the exact shade of lavender it was supposed to.

Exasperated, Harry turned back to his own potion, and just added the artichoke hearts, half-heartedly stirring his potion, looking in the other direction, when a shriek pierced through his thoughts.

It looked as if his cauldron had melted, and was now emitting lots of incorrectly stewed potion onto the table. The concoction seemed to be acidic, and started burning through the table. Professor Snape waved his wand almost lazily as the potion disappeared.

"What have we here?" asked the Professor in a dangerously soft voice. "It looks as though Mr. Potter here added his artichoke hearts before the porcupine quills. My oh my, 10 points from Gryffindor. And since class is now over and it seems as though you have no potion to give me, you get a zero for today's work. Now for the rest of you who managed to brew your potion," said Snape while maliciously glaring at Harry, "bring up a sample of it to my desk labeled with your name to be graded. Ron and Neville cast him sympathetic looks as they brought up their potions, and packed up for class.

Thankfully lunch was next, and Harry moodily walked up from the dungeons and back to the Great Hall. He settled down and started viciously attacking his piece of turkey, stabbing it repeatedly with his fork before he heard a snort issue from Ron.

"Honestly, mate. Stabbing that turkey isn't going to make you get an O in potions."

"Yeah, that was really unfair," agreed Neville, "he had no right to do that! Plus, your potion was loads better then some of the Slytherins'. As I walked by I saw some of theirs were issuing smoke!" Harry nodded, not in the mood to discuss it further.

"What do you guys have next?" he asked trying to change the subject. Ron looked as if he knew what Harry was doing, but thankfully went along with it. "I've got Transfiguration, how about you?"

"Me too. Neville?"

"Oh, I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rotten luck."

"Well see you lot later," said Harry, and headed up to the dorm room to let his parents know how his first day went.

**_Hey there! Now that you've read it, how about pressing that review button down there and letting me know what you thought! :D continue harry potter fanning!_**


	6. Trolls and Bathroom Fixtures

**_Hey there! So thanks for reading! It would be great if I could get some more diverse reviews (Thanks Bluerock7, but four really is enough from one person). Enjoy!_**

Two weeks later, Harry, Ron, and Neville had found a rhythm to their life. They alternated between classes, food, homework, and occasional visits to Hagrid, the giant who they had befriended. The bushy haired girl continued excelling in all her classes, and Ron got more and more frustrated with her each day.

It was on one of these days, that Harry and Ron were walking with a few of their dorm mates (Seamus Finnagan and Dean Thomas), as Ron was venting. He had just been in Transfiguration class where Hermione had transformed her needle into a matchbox on her first try. "I mean honestly," Ron said. "She has got to be the biggest teachers pet ever! And the way she acts like she is more superior to anyone else, she's almost like Malfoy! No wonder she hasn't got any friends! You'd think -" but at that moment Ron was interrupted by Hermione bumping into him as she started running in the direction of the loo.

"What?" Ron asked nervously while shifting under the gaze of all four boys, "It's all true!" The boys continued in silence to their next class, where coincidently Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron looked a little guilty as they sat down and roll was called.

Fifty minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting at dinner discussing the possibilities of what could have happened to Hermione.

"What if she was so upset she, you know…" said Neville. "No," said Harry reassuringly, "I'm sure she wouldn't do that! She's too smart for that!" Parvati Patill, the queen of gossip, leaned over, and whispered, "If you're talking about Hermione, she's in the bathroom on the third floor, crying. She won't come out." Ron squirmed uncomfortably in his seat while chewing on his steak.

At that exact moment Professor Quirell burst into the Great Hall, panting. "Troll, in the dungeons! Troll in the—" but he then passed out. Chaos was immediate. Students were screaming, and running towards the exit. "Everybody stop!" boomed Dumbledore.

"Now," he said once he got everyone's attention. "Nobody panic! The staff will deal with this. Now, if the prefects would please lead everyone to their dormitories. All staff, come to me!" Ron's brother, Percy, was in his element. "Come on, all of you! Come to me! Stick together and we will be fine!"

Harry started to the door when he suddenly remembered, "Hermione! Ron, Neville, Hermione doesn't know about the troll! We have to tell her!" Ron rolled his eyes, but stopped with Harry, and Neville turned whiter but nodded. "Now guys, we have to find the Girls' loo! Lets go!" said Harry. The two boys hurried with Harry across the hallway, and to the loo Parvati had mentioned. It was just at that moment, that the boys heard grunting noises.

Theatrically, with wide eyes and opened mouths the three boys turned on their heels to face a seven foot troll, stumbling across the hallway. The boys silently backed until they hit the wall, and with a meaningful look, and three nods slowly advanced on the troll. The troll in turn just turned into a room, after which Harry jumped forward with inherited dexterity and skill from his Father, and turned the lock, which was in the door. The three boys all spent several moments congratulated each other, and slapped each other on the backs, but then Neville let out a gasp of understanding.

"That room, that's the bathroom! The girls loo!" Just as realization dawned on Harry and Ron's faces, a shriek emanated from the locked room. Ron took the lead, and jumped forward, unlocking the bathroom only to find Hermione cowered against a wall as the seven-foot troll towered over her. Desperate for something, anything, to do Ron's eyes settled on the broken sink fixture and chucked it at the troll's head. "Oy! Pea brain! Over here!"

The troll looked flummoxed for a second as it contemplated which prey to pursue, and evidently decided that Ron was a worthier target (or fatter). The troll let out a great bellow as it turned to charge at Ron. Ron, it seemed, had not thought ahead as far as what to do once he got the troll's attention. He frantically looked around, trying to find anything to use as protection, and thought of nothing better than to stick his wand in the troll's eye.

The troll let out moan, and passed out. Harry and Neville exchanged surprised looks, and hurried to Hermione, but Ron got there first. "Hermione, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered in a shaky voice. "You know we should probably get out of here before the troll wakes up, or even worse, McGonagall finds us."

The four now friends turned around, only to find Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirell standing in the door, looking very confused. "How, why," stuttered McGonagall loosing her cool for a minute. She seemed to regain it quickly though, and return to her usual severe manner. "Now," she said, "What exactly are the four of you doing fighting trolls?" Harry looked around at his guilty comrades, and said, "Well, you see—" but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"What happened Professor, was that I had gone looking for the troll, because I thought I could handle them. Fortunately, the boys noticed I was missing and came looking for me. If not for them, I probably would be dead right now."

McGonagall seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment, before saying, "Well, given the circumstances, I think Hermione, you will be spared from punishment. However, I would have expected more common sense from you than to go looking for a troll. Now, for you boys, you undoubtedly acted very bravely, so 10 points will be added to Gryffindor. Each. Snape looked even sourer than usual at this, as he pursed his lips and swished away. McGonagall also left after one last stern look, leaving the four of them with Quirell.

"Perhaps you should leave now," stuttered the Professor, but no more prompting was necessary, as Ron, Neville, Harry, and Hermione gratefully headed out the door and up to the dormitory. After an awkward silence Hermione finally spoke.

"I guess I owe you three a thank you." "And I owe you an apology," Ron firmly stated. "I shouldn't have said those things about you, I guess I was just jealous that you're so smart." Hermione blushed, but looked pleased with herself as the four of them entered the awaiting common room, about to be treated as heroes.


	7. Quidditch!

A week had passed since the troll episode, and things were slowing down in Harry's life. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all became good friends after what they had gone through. As many good friends are, Ron and Hermione seemed to have more of a love/hate relationship, often leaving Harry and Neville rolling eyes at each other as they bickered.

Harry was becoming more and more nervous each day leading up to the first year's first flying tournament. Harry's father was a great seeker in his day, so although Harry had spent most of his childhood zooming around on a broomstick, he still felt decidedly nervous at the prospect of doing so in front of other people.

The highly anticipated day finally arrived, and Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione trapaised to the Quidditch field. A rather severe Madam Hooch greeted them.

"Welcome first years, to your first flying lesson! Now, if each of you would step up to your broom, and mount it."

It now became obvious who had had experience with brooms, for they looked with distaste at the collection of twigs, and a rough stick held together by dirt. Harry gingerly took one of the seemingly better brooms, and Neville settled for the one next to it, with an odd expression on his face.

It seemed like a mix between absolute fear, and curiosity. The curiosity seemed to win him over however, for on Madam Hooch's whistle, Neville and the rest of the class gently pushed off the ground, hovered for a moment, and touched back down.

"Very good," Madam Hooch said with a small satisfied smile, "Very good indeed! Now, we will continue by—" but Madam Hooch never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment Neville started having sporadic jerks on his broom, and started flying in the direction of the Whomping Willow in zigzags.

Madam Hooch started to call him, but before he could, Harry was on his broom and flying straight and true towards Neville.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter, come back here this instant! Come back!" But her words were lost in the wind as Harry urged his broom onward with everything he had.

He stretched his hand out, and just in front of the swinging branch of the Willow managed to pull Neville onto his broom and get to safety on the ground. He was greeted with several whoops and cheers and hugs, as he and Neville were welcomed as heroes on the ground.

"That was bloody brilliant!" said Ron with awe. Harry gave him a small smirk, as he looked at Hermione's disapproving glance. When Ron noticed Hermione's look, he simply rolled his eyes, and came over to congratulate Harry again.

Further happiness however was cut off by Madam Hooch's stern glare. "Harry Potter, go to Professor McGonagall's office and give her this note." Harry's smile was wiped of his face immediately as he took the note with shaking hands and walked towards what he was sure to be as his doom.

Harry gave the door a tentative knock, and stepped back from Professor McGonagall's door. After a moment of silence, Harry heard footsteps approaching, and the door opened to reveal the Professor's stern face.

"Well Potter, what are you doing here?" "Madam Hooch sent me," Harry said, quailing under her glare, "She told me to give you this," upon saying so, Harry handed her the note. The next 10 seconds were the longest in Harry's life, until the Professor finally looked up.

"Well Potter, it seems that you have a talent for Quidditch." This was the last thing Harry was expecting to hear from the Professor, and he started to nod in agreement, but stopped himself as to not appear too cocky.

"I suppose so, Professor." "Well, this is your lucky day then. We need a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and it seems you will be the one." Harry started with surprise. _Just wait till dad hears about this! _He thought.

"Thank you Professor! I won't let you down!" The professor gave Harry a small smile before answering, "I'm sure you won't, but don't let this give you ideas about rewards every time you do something dangerous! Now off to class with you." Harry cast a glance back as he scampered away. McGonagall looked at the retracting figure of Potter, and gave allowed herself a small smile and a chuckle.


	8. Nerves and Broomsticks

One hour and three treacle tarts later found Harry Potter sitting in the great hall eating lunch, and describing what had happened between him and McGonagall to Ron, Neville, and Hermione. "And then," Harry said between bites, "She invited me to join the Quidditch team as a seeker!"

Ron and Neville who could truly appreciate the meaning of this sentence gasped, but Hermione merely looked confused. "I don't understand, what's the big deal? I mean apart from the fact that Harry got out of trouble again."

This was met with wide eyes from Ron and Neville who started stuttering while trying to explain. "What's the big deal? What's the big deal? Hermione, are you out of your mind! First years never make the house team! They aren't even allowed to bring broomsticks! Mind you, not that they haven't tried, but this is amazing!"

Hermione still looked skeptical as she rolled her eyes and tried to eat her lemon tart with dignity. The boys exchanged amused and slightly exasperated looks, as they too returned to their lunches.

"So," asked Ron, trying to fill the awkward silence, "Have you told your dad yet?"

"Merlin, I haven't. I better go and tell them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again as Harry tried to stuff the remainder of his fourth treacle tart into his mouth as he ran out of the great hall.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _Harry wrote, _you'll never guess what happened to me! I'm going to be on the Quidditch team! I know, I know, it's amazing. I was chasing a dork around the pitch and apparently McGonagall saw me and Gryffindor is missing a seeker! The captain, Oliver Wood is going to brief me on the strategy tonight, and our first game is a week from Friday against Slytherin. Could you please send my broomstick ASAP? Love, Harry._

Looking over the parchment Harry decided it will have to do, and ran up to the owlery to get Hedwig. Harry was taking the stairs to the owlery up three at a time when he heard low voices in one of the empty classrooms.

He waited a split second, debating if he really wanted to get mixed up in this, but the Gryffindor side of him got the best of him and he inched closer to the door.

"You don't know who you're messing with. You don't want me as your enemy Quirell!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," came a higher trembling voice.

"Do not mess with me. Take this week to thing about where your loyalties lie."

After these foreboding lines, other than Professor Snape, swept out of the room.

"What are you doing here Potter?" he asked looking down suspiciously.

"I was just going to the owlery to send a letter," Harry's voice came out an octave higher than it was supposed to as he brandished the letter as proof.

"Well get along now," Snape said, his mind already somewhere else. Harry wasted no time in getting away before Snape got the chance to recover his wits and take away points from Gryffindor.

_What was that about? _Harry mused as he slowly made his way farther up towards the owlery. _It seemed almost as if Snape was threatening Quirell! But that can't be. I must be mistaken…_ Harry was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he almost waked into the door of the owlery. He whistled for Hedwig, gave her the letter, and watched her take off, her silhouette outlining the blue sky.

~~0~~

The next morning Harry woke up at the crack of dawn, his palms sweaty. He cast his thoughts back, trying to remember his dream, when it came to him.

_The Slytherins had showed up to the game, but none of the Gryffindors were there. Harry alone tried to stop them, but he lost and there was his Dad standing there disappointed in him and…_ Harry shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

_Snap out of it! You're fine, and there is no way you will be required to play against the whole team. _

Harry slipped out of bed, and glanced at Dean's muggle clock which red 6:07. He sighed and knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, headed to the Great Hall. Scattered around the Great Hall were a few frantic studiers, some early birds, and an array of sleepy headed kids who couldn't fall back to sleep.

Harry spotted Oliver Wood sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, and decided to sit with him. Oliver gave him a bemused look, before saying, "Worried for your first game, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, unable to squeeze any words out of his constricted throat.

"The same thing happened to me before my first game. But don't worry, you'll do fine."

Harry nodded thankfully, but still unable to speak.

"Here," Oliver said before pushing over some toast with jam, "Eat. You have to get your energy up."

Harry tried to swallow, but was unable to. Oliver sat amused throughout the whole process, and but gave Harry an understanding and sympathetic look.

"I'm going to go take a walk. See you!" Harry found that his throat loosened enough for him to answer, "Yeah, and thanks for everything."

As soon as Wood left, Harry saw Hedwig flying towards him carrying his broomstick. Harry caressed his broom, examining it for any scratches, and finding none went back to brooding, still lovingly holding his Nimbus 2000. When Ron, Neville, and Hermione came to the Great Hall half an hour and a half later they found Harry in the exact same position.

They all exchanged glances full of meaning, and scooted in on either side of Harry, Hermione taking point.

"Harry," Hermione asked gently, "Are you alright?" Harry it seems had just realized that he had company, and his head snapped up, his eyes wild.

"Wha—yeah I'm fine, just erm a bit tir—nervous." His words all came out in a slur.

Neville rolled his eyes and pushed a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon towards him. "Come on mate," he said, "You have to eat. You're going to need your energy for the game!"

At the mention of the Quidditch game Harry went one shade greener, and sprinted off to the direction of the loo.

"Poor bloke," said Ron, his mouth full of eggs, "Must be scared out of his mind!"

Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look before burying herself in the Daily Prophet. Five minutes later Harry returned, looking a bit better, with his head held high in his resolve.

He marched out of the Great Hall, and into the changing rooms, where upon arrival the two bites of toast he was able to eat ended up on the ground. _This is going to be some game,_ Harry thought bitterly as he put on his robes.


	9. Odd Looks

**_Sorry for the short chapter, I was having writers block but wanted to get something up. Hopefully another will be coming soon! Reviews actually are very inspiring for updates *hint hint* Any constructive criticism would be great! Thanks in advance, and enjoy!_**

Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch to thunderous applause.

Harry could feel his heart going a mile a minute as he mounted his broom, and took off to Madam Hooch's whistle. Harry automatically flew up high, sweeping his eyes for the snitch. He saw the Slytherin seeker doing the same thing.

Suddenly, Harry spotted a fleck of gold hovering near the Slytherin goal post. He took off at full speed, stretching out his hand for the golden ball, when he heard a bludger whistling through the air.

Harry rolled over on his broom just as the bludger occupied the space where his head was moments before. Harry looked up for the snitch, but in the bustle of the bludger it had flown away.

Mentally cursing, Harry resumed his post with a bird's eye view. Seconds later he spotted the Slytherin Seeker flying down the pitch. After a split second's deliberation, Harry decided that it wasn't a feint, and took off after the snitch.

Harry was miles behind, there was no way he was going to catch up, but at that moment a well-aimed bludger hit by either Fred or George Weasley collided with the seekers leg, sending his broom flying out of control. Harry took advantage of this opportunity to grab the snitch, which was now darting around the goal post, and securing a 30-190 win to Gryffindor.

All the Gryffindors rose in one movement and started cheering, "Potter, Potter, Potter!" A huge grin broke out on Harry's face as he landed on the pitch, and was automatically surrounded by hundreds of screaming fans. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the Slytherins moodily sulking away, some cursing, and others just slouching.

If anything could happen at that moment to make Harry feel even happier than before, it was the sight of Malfoy's scowl as Professor McGonagall was telling him off for something. Harry looked around for his friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

Frowning in puzzlement, Harry decided that they must have already gone up to the common room, and made his way up to the huge part that was sure to follow, shrugging off his concerns.

~~0~~

Neville, Ron, and Hermione were watching the Quidditch match anxiously. Harry had just missed getting hit by a bludger, and they were all sitting on the edge of their seats.

After a particularly well-aimed goal by Alicia Spinnet, the crowd roared, but Neville's eyes never left Harry.

All of a sudden, Neville felt a sharp pain in his scar, and gasped out loud. Hermione and Ron turned to him, their expressions concerned, but Neville just waived away their looks. It must have just been nothing. Neville looked around, not sure what he was searching for, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Professor Quirell was watching the match intently, students were also absorbed in the flying brooms, but Professor Snape was staring at Quirell, his face impassive.

Neville thought this a little odd, especially after what Harry said he overheard, but didn't spare it another thought as he turned his attention back to the game. What he didn't see though was that as soon as he looked away, Professor Quirell resumed his careful examination of him.


	10. The Brewing of Trouble

_**Thanks to my reviewers! You're the best. It would be great if I could get some more feedback though. Anyways, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It was a tough one for me to write. Hope you like it!**_

The game had just ended with a spectacular catch of the snitch by Harry. Ron, Neville, and Hermione were running over to congratulate Harry, but just then Neville noticed something strange. Professor Dumbledore had caught Professor Snape's eye, and they seemed to be engaged in a silent conversation.

After a few paces, Ron and Hermione noticed that Neville had stopped, and came back to see what's up. At this point Snape was hurrying off to the forest, while Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong Neville?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. My scar won't stop hurting, and Snape is acting suspiciously. I think we should follow him." Ron agreed immediately, but Hermione was more reluctant.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she panted as they briskly walked after Snape. The boys didn't bother answering her, and she rolled her eyes having anticipated their reaction. Soon they were under the trees of the forest, and heard faint voices coming from the trees.

"So, have you found anything out?" came a calm voice.

"Nothing new, I told you!" came an agitated reply. "He's still trying to figure out McGonagall's clue. I fed him some fake bait, but I don't think he'll buy it for long."

Ron, Neville, and Hermione exchanged confused looks, and continued listening.

"Maybe you're asking for too much this time? If The Dark Lord is paired with him then -,"

"Then it is even more important for us to stop him," answered Dumbledore in his steady voice. Neville gestured for the three of them to leave, and they quietly retreated. When they had reached a safe distance Ron plopped down on a tree stump and said, "So what do you reckon that was about?"

Hermione shrugged, but Neville said, "We should talk about this with Harry. Come on, let's go back to the castle." Ron and Hermione agreed, and the three of them headed back up to the dormitories.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting treated like a hero in the Gryffindor common room. Under the chants of _Potter, Potter, Potter, _Harry tried to wiggle free and look around for his friends. Everyone seemed to want an exact play-by play analysis of what happened, even though they had been at the game themselves.

Just then Neville, Ron, and Hermione burst into the common room through the portrait. They gestured wildly for Harry to come over and join them, and Harry finally succeeded in getting free from his adoring fans.

"Where were you guys?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"We saw Snape in the forest. Come on, we can't really talk here," replied Neville. The four of them trooped up the stairs and into an empty classroom.

"So what happened?" Harry asked again.

"Well," started Neville, "After the game (which was awesome by the way, nice catch) we were about to go up to the common room, but we saw Dumbledore and Snape heading to the Forbidden Forest, so-,"

"Naturally you followed," ended Harry. "So what did you find out?"

Neville explained everything he had heard, and then turned to Ron and Hermione to see if they had anything to add.

"Nope, you covered it mate," came Ron's answer, and Hermione simply nodded her ascent.

"So what do you guys think it means then?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Ron, his brow furrowing, "It kind of seems like Snape is spying on someone for Dumbledore, and Dumbledore wants to know what progress he's made."

"I guess that makes sense," said Hermione hesitating.

"But do we really trust Snape?" asked Harry. "I mean he could be a double agent!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Seriously? Dumbledore trusts Snape, and Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"As if that settles anything," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What about that Dark Lord stuff? Who could that be?" asked Neville, looking perplexed. Everyone shrugged, but after a few seconds, sure enough, Hermione pulled up an answer.

"Well, I can just look—,"

"In the library," everyone finished for her with smiles on their faces. When no one else could come up with anything to decipher, the four of them trooped back to the Gryffindor common room, and situated themselves around the fire, each consumed in their own broodings.

"Hey!" Neville interrupted their thoughts. "What about the McGonagall clue stuff? What could that have been about?"

"Hmmm," Ron thought aloud, "Maybe it's something like a teacher scavenger hunt!" but immediately blushed when he realized how stupid that sounded, even to himself. "Could be," said Neville to save Ron from embarrassment. There was an awkward pause in which no one knew what to say, so everyone went back to brooding.

Neville couldn't help but think that something serious was up. His scar was still throbbing, like a warning. The flickering flames seemed to be his parents' faces. The parents' he would never get to know because of Voldemort.

With a sigh, Neville proposed for them to go to bed, a proposal that was greeted with a series of noncommittal jerks of the shoulders, and a few nods. Neville however had trouble falling asleep, and when he finally dosed off in the early hours of the morning, it was only to have dreams of green flashes, and evil cackles.


	11. The Mirror of Erised

Neville woke up not remembering why he was feeling so horrible, and groaned as it all came back to him, the dreams, and the past night events. Neville sat up a bit, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He reached for his glasses and saw on his watch that it was only 5:30am.

He struggled to get out of bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, and silently got dressed and washed his face. Ron was snoring into his pillow, Dean was sleeping peacefully, and Seamus was softly snoring, and Harry was tossing fitfully in his sleep. Neville contemplated for a moment waking Harry, but thought against it wanting to be alone.

Neville hadn't really had much time to himself or to think between his friends and classes, so he decided to wander through the castle a bit. After a few minutes or hours, it was all the same to Neville, he wandered his way into a classroom. He wasn't really sure where he was any more, but he was definitely in a part of the castle which hadn't been used in a long time.

There was a weird sort of mirror in the room, and when Neville stepped up to get a closer look at it, he saw something odd in the mirror. He saw reflections of both of his parents standing next to him, talking to him, but when he looked around, all he saw was himself.

He settled down, content to see his parents, even if it was just an apparition. After an unknown period of time (Neville wasn't sure how long), Neville was roused out of his reverie by a sharp pain in his stomach, accenting the fact that he hadn't eaten in hours. He stood and stretched, sore from sitting for so long. He made his way back to the Great Hall with a bit of direction from the portraits.

When he finally got back to the Great Hall, he realized it was already lunchtime, and sat over by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Neville! Where in the name of Merlin's Pants have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" asked Ron with his mouth full of shepherd's pie.

For some reason Neville didn't feel like divulging his adventures yet, so he just shrugged and said he fancied a walk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged incredulous looks, but respected Neville's wishes, and remained silent.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Harry excused himself to go to Quidditch practice, so Neville, Ron, and Hermione stayed at the lunch table, until Hermione finally suggested that the three of them get a crack on their homework in the library. Ron and Neville exchanged exasperated looks, but came along since they had nothing better to do.

That night Neville decided he wanted to go back and see his parents, so as soon as he heard soft snores emanating from his four roommates' beds, he slipped out of the dorm, and with little difficulty found his way back to the room with the mirror. He had a few close calls with Filch and Ms. Norris, but luckily there was a broom closet not far off on the fifth floor.

When Neville finally reached the mirror, he let out a long sigh, and sat down, not even bothering to look around. Just after he familiarized himself with his parents' faces again, he heard a voice that made him jump.

"Back again, are we?"

Neville scrambled to his feet, and located the source of the voice as being Professor Dumbledore.

"Ye-ye-yes sir," answered Neville.

"I suppose you are wondering what this mirror does, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Came Neville's reply, slightly stronger now.

"It shows us our heart's deepest desire, Neville. But what you see in this mirror is neither true, nor will come true," Dumbledore said, his voice stern now. Neville looked a bit dejected, and Dumbledore said in a softer voice, "It does not do to dwell on dreams, Neville. Many great men have wasted away in front of this mirror, wishing for something they never had, instead of trying to achieve it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he examined Neville.

"Okay sir. I'll try."

"The mirror will have a new home tomorrow night, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again!"

"Ye-yes sir," answered Neville.

After a second's wait, Neville asked, "Sir, what do you see in the mirror?"

Dumbledore smiled a bit at the boldness of the question, and answered, "A pair of socks."

Seeing Neville's confused expression, Dumbledore looked slightly bemused, but said, "That's enough for one night. You run along now to your dormitory before you are late. You best take the secret passage behind the tapestry on the fourth floor to avoid having a run-in with Mr. Filch."

Neville nodded, and headed out the door with a thoughtful expression on his face, mulling over all he had heard.


	12. Home Again

The next morning, Neville decided to come clean with his friends about what's really been happening. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, not having slept much last night. He kept mulling over what Professor Dumbledore had told him.

Finally, Harry and Ron woke up, and seeing Neville rubbing his eyes exchanged looks. They quickly got dressed, and went down to breakfast, no one daring to break the silence. Finally, Hermione arrived, and Neville thought he should explain.

"So," he said uncomfortably, getting the three's attention, "erm I know I've been acting kind of weird lately…it's all because of this weird mirror I found."

Neville went on to explain how the mirror worked, and how he ran into Professor Dumbledore. After he told his whole tale, he sighed and waited for someone to speak.

"Blimey," was all Ron could make out.

"Tha-that's awesome mate!" said Harry finally coming to his senses.

Hermione's brow was furrowed as if deep in thought.

"Well it was very irresponsible for you to be out of bed so late," she said.

The three boys exchanged looks, and burst out laughing, Hermione's reaction so predictable. This lessened the tension between the four, and soon they were lounging under their favorite tree near the lake and doing homework. Actually, Hermione was doing her essay, while Ron chucked bits of toast into the lake, Harry used his Potions book as a pillow, and Neville was deep in thought.

"There," Hermione said with a flourish, as she rolled up her parchment. This seemed to wake the boys from their trance-like state, as they looked momentarily befuddled by their location before remembering what had happened. All Hermione did was roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath containing,

"Honestly…boys…thinking…copy…essay…"

This was all the prompting the boys needed to burst out laughing. It felt good to finally release all the pent up emotions the four of them had been carrying the past couple days, and just let it all go.

Before anyone knew it, the last week before Christmas holidays were upon them. All four friends were planning to go home, but were going to meet up at the Potters' for the last four days of vacation.

They were all sitting in a train compartment; Ron snoring, Hermione busy doing her homework, and Harry and Neville playing exploding snap. Every a card exploded, Hermione would scowl and furrow her eyebrows prompting the boys to share bemused looks.

The train finally pulled up at the station, and Harry tried to wake Ron up by poking him. The four friends unloaded, and located their parents.

Lily and James were standing near the wall, where James ruffled Harry's hair while Lily pulled him into a tight hug.

Neville got a quick hug from his Grandmother, as they hurried away, uncomfortable with the attention they were getting.

Hermione was reconnecting with her muggle parents as they still looked around in awe at the station.

Ron was swept up into a bone-crushing hug by Molly, and tried to avoid being jostled by Fred and George.

"So, Harry," asked James as they loaded into the car James had acquired a few years prior. "What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's awesome dad! I honestly don't know what I would do without Hermione though, between Quidditch practice and detention with Snape it's impossible to do my homework without her."

James' face darkened at the mention of his childhood nemesis, but Lily mealy looked sad.

"Padfoot is coming over for dinner," said James trying to change the subject. Harry brightened considerably at the mention of his godfather, and remained in a good mood as they pulled into the Potter Prideland.

James helped Harry handle his trunk upstairs to his room, and Harry collapsed in his bed, relishing in the feeling of being home again.

James gave him a knowing smile, and said, "I know, I felt the same way coming home from Hogwarts for the holidays. Padfoot will be here in an hour so freshen up."

And with those words, James closed the door and headed downstairs. Harry washed his face, and when he thought of his mother, decided to wash his neck as well. He let Hedwig out of her cage, and scattered a few of his things around his room to make it feel homier. With a start, Harry remembered that he hadn't played Quidditch with his dad in four months, and ran to the broom shed to take a spin.

A few minutes James joined him, and they played one on one Quidditch with the quaffle. Time seemed to fly, and before they knew it, Padfoot was joining them in the air, knocking the quaffle from James, and quickly scoring for Harry in the makeshift goals the Potters had set up. The three boys landed, as Padfoot affectionately ruffled Harry's hair as he pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Prongslet! It's really good to see you!" he said to Harry after giving him a once-over to ensure that he was all right. Harry grinned, and then the three boys headed in to dinner under Lily's instruction. Harry smiled, content after all this time to be with his family and godfather again.


	13. The Joys of Life and Meatballs

**_A/N: I would just like to thank all of my awesome reviewers. Reviews really make my day and motivate me to write more. Sorry if I don't respond personally to reviews, but I feel my time is better spent on actually writing, but I do appreciate reviews none the less. Also sorry for the delays between chapters. I've been pretty busy with exams and life...Also I'm going to be away this summer without internet, so I will be writing, but won't be able to post very often. Anyways, enjoy and review like always!_**

* * *

The boys washed their hands under the scrutiny of Lily, and then headed to the table from where wonderful aromas were issuing. Lily ladled healthy portions of soup for Harry, James, and Sirius.

"So," asked Sirius while inhaling his soup at an alarming rate, "what do you think of Hogwarts? And how is that git Snape," said Sirius while making a disgusting face.

"I still can't believe they let him teach." Seconded James.

"Hogwarts is great! I'm best friends with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom," Harry paused for a moment to gauge his parents' reactions, before continuing. "That git Snape is even worse than you said. I've gotten about six detentions for nothing but brewing my potions incorrectly, even though they were loads better than the Slytherins."

Lily suddenly became very interested in her tablemat, as Sirius and James viciously attacked their soup as if that was the reason for Snape's behavior.

Harry realizing that the tension was basically rolling of the table, launched quickly into his description of Hogwarts. Five minutes later Sirius was close to falling off of his chair while holding his gut, and James was snorting into his meatballs. Lily however looked scandalized.

"Harry! You shouldn't have done that! You could have gotten in serious trouble if you were caught in the Slytherin common room!"

"Yeah mum, sure. But the look on their faces when their room was covered in red and gold was priceless!"

Lily still shot him a sad look, but couldn't stay mad at her little boy, and soon started laughing right along with James and Sirius.

"Honestly," Lily said while laughing, "you're almost as bad as James and Sirius! The nerve of you!"

Harry beamed with pride at being compared to his father and godfather, and continued on his assault of the freshly baked bread rolls Lily had made.

Sirius was still attacking his meatballs with gusto, entirely consumed by his task.

"You'd think you never ate the way you attack my cooking!" said Lily.

All three boys had managed to dispose of her full pot of meatballs. Lily knew she shouldn't be surprised, yet it always astounded her at the sheer amount of food James and Sirius ate. Harry grunted appreciatively when Lily placed a second helping on his plate, not stopping to look up.

"Did you eat at Hogwarts?" asked James surveying the scene with obvious amusement. Harry nodded, but was still busy eating his meatballs as fast as possible. Lily and James exchanged a bemused look, but continued their dinners without further comment.

After the plates were licked clean by the Potters' cat, Callie, everyone made their way to the living room, and situated themselves in their favorite spots around the fireplace. Harry claimed the squishy beanbag chair, Sirius sat in a comfy armchair, and Lily and James snuggled close on their sofa. It was picture-perfect moment, as the four were as happy as can be.

Their comfortable silence soon transferred to a conversation regarding the third marauder (Peter had been exposed as a spy and was now residing in Azkaban). Remus was living his usual solitary existence, but was due to arrive at the Potter Prideland two days before Christmas.

At 10 o'clock Lily sent a grumbling Harry up to bed who claimed that he wasn't a kid anymore and was more than capable of going to bed when he was tired. He said all of this through mid-yawn, so Lily shooed him up anyway.

"Can you belive that Harry is best friends with Neville Longbottom?" asked James once he was sure that Harry was upstairs.

"I know," answered Lily, "I mean we were trying to get them together at kids, but for some reason Augusta never really let the poor boy get out much."

"I guess she was just worried about publicity," added Sirius, logical for once. "I mean the boy could barely get to the station without thousands of Daily Prophet reporters plaguing him."

Lily shook her head sadly, remembering Frank and Alice. Moments later, James accioed the chess board, getting tired of all of the glumness. He and Sirius sat down at their coffee table for their battle of wits, while Lily cleaned up the kitchen with rhythmic waves of her wand.

_Some things never change_, she thought smiling at the boys who were in heated battle.


	14. A Very Harry Christmas

**_A/N: Whew, longest chapter yet! I'm getting back into this story, but am considering reposting it to start from the death of the Longbottoms' with some minor alterations. Thoughts? Thanks for all the reviews, they mean the world to me! And without further adieu, enjoy!_**

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and ran his hand through his already unruly mop of hair. A quick glance at the clock on his wall showed him that it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Harry threw on some trainers, a t-shirt, and a home-knit sweater, and headed outside.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just about to rise, enveloping the world in its bright rays. There was dew covering the grass and flowers of the Potter's back yard. Harry took it all in, committing it to memory, and headed to the broom shed.

After securing his Nimbus 2000, Harry mounted and started practicing maneuvers. Harry's breath rose in puffs as he finally dismounted and headed in to wash up.

Unbeknownst to Harry, he was being watched by Lily and James out of their bedroom window.

"He's such a great flier!" James said enthused by his love of Quidditch.

Lily agreed, and cuddled closer to James, shivering slightly. James wrapped his arm around her, and pulled up their blanket, enveloping Lily in its warm embrace.

A few moments later, Lily reluctantly wiggled out of the embrace, to go down and make Harry breakfast. James looked at her, and then also reluctantly gave up the warmth of his bed to get up. He stretched, ruffled his hair, and then summoned his robe and went downstairs.

Downstairs he saw Harry sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"All right there champ?" James asked sitting next to Harry.

"Wha-yeah I'm fine," answered Harry, emerging from his reverie.

"Anything you want to talk about?" continued James.

"No, no, I was just thinking, that's all," came the reply.

"All right," came the answer from a dubious James. "Anyways, after we go to Diagon Alley for some gifts, how about you and me do some one on one eh?"

"Yeah, great!" answered Harry, brightening considerably at the thought of Diagon Alley and Quidditch.

Soon the boys were joined by Lily, who smiled at seeing her two favorite boys together on the couch. She started on breakfast, making eggs, bacon, rashers, and pouring pumpkin juice. Soon delectable smells started wafting out of the kitchen, and the boys were sitting at the table, all but drooling.

Sirius stumbled down the stairs half-asleep, and gave almost a comical start at the sight of breakfast. He ran down the rest of the stairs, tripping on the last one, and plunked into his chair with such enthusiasm that his momentum ended up carrying him sideways where he landed on the floor with a thud.

James gave a snort, and Harry said,

"Very smooth Pads," while just barely suppressing laughter.

In return Sirius shot them a venomous glare, but all was soon forgotten as plates piled high with breakfast landed in front of the boys. Before anyone knew it, the plates were empty, and Callie, purring softly joined the table.

"So what are you guys planning to do today?" inquired Lily.

"Well," started James clearing his throat, "I was thinking that we should go to Diagon Alley for some gifts, and then me and Harry were planning to play some one on one."

Sirius snorted into his coffee and muttered almost under his breath, "one on one what?"

Lily shot Sirius a glare of such loathing, that he quickly wiped the smirk off his face, and automatically straightened up in his chair. James however caught on, and started laughing uncontrollably, while Harry just looked confused.

"Just ignore them," said Lily, "they're just acting very immature."

At this Sirius and James started guffawing even louder, and Lily just rolled her eyes and started cleaning up with rhythmic waves of her wand.

Before Harry knew it, the three Potters and Sirius were tapping the bricks to Diagon Alley, and splitting up with promise to meet back up in an hour. Harry wandered from shop to shop trying to find something that struck his fancy, but not succeeding. Finally he found a book on Quidditch for Lily in response to her complaints that she never understood anything. For his father he got a new Quaffle and a set of Quidditch robes, and settled on cologne charmed to attract any woman for Padfoot.

As he was mulling over what to get his friends, he heard the door to the shop open and close, followed by a draft. Harry turned around, one hand on his wand in his pocket just to be cautious, only to see Draco Malfoy in the shop looking decidedly smug. Following Malfoy was his father who Harry had heard bad things about from his dad, so he was immediately on edge.

"Potter," Malfoy spat as his eyes landed on Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry answered with equal animosity.

Draco's lips lifted into a sneer as he saw that Harry was alone without his parents.

"What happened, got separated from Mummy and Daddy, have you?" he asked with contempt.

"No, Malfoy. You see unlike you I don't have to be around my parents every minute of each day. They trust me to be alone once in a while."

Harry's lips lifted in a short-lived triumph, until the eldest Malfoy noticed Harry seemingly for the first time. Lucius' eyes flitted back and forth between the two boys, but decided that a crowded shop in Diagon Alley wasn't the best place for an argument.

"Come on Draco, he isn't worth notice," Lucius said, and started to leave the shop. Draco shot Harry one last glare, and turned on his heel leaving the shop too.

Harry sighed in secret relief as the Malfoys left. Though he would sooner give up Quidditch than admit it, he wasn't sure who would come off on top in an argument with both of the Malfoys. _After all Lucius was rumored to be a Death Eater,_ Harry thought to placate himself.

Harry realized that it was probably time for him to meet back up with his parents, so he headed back to the Leakey Cauldron, still brooding over his encounter with Malfoy. He met his parents and godfather, and they flooed back into the Potter Prideland with a whoosh.

After a rather intense game of Quidditch, the boys headed in for dinner where they stuffed themselves to the breaking point with Lily's cooking.

This sort of relaxing existence continued for the next week, where Quidditch and eating filled days flew by.

Before Harry knew it, it was two days before Christmas and Moony was coming over. The family was putting the final touches on their Christmas decorations, when Remus Lupin stepped in the door. His somewhat haggard appearance was masked by a rare childhood glee as he stepped inside, his scarred face rosy with cold. Before anyone could fully comprehend what happened, they were covered in snow from head to foot, and a mischievous Lupin stood wearing an angelic face.

"And I thought you were the normal one!" Lily sputtered as she made her way out of her personal snow pile, and vanished all the snow with a wave of her wand.

"Sorry Lily!" Remus said, "I just had to get those three back for last Christmas!"

The three boys looked equally affronted, as they faked innocence and said, "Who, us?" Sirius suddenly had a sly smile creep up his face as he said,

"You do realize what this means Remus? This means WAR!"

Upon the last word, Sirius launched himself across the room, and tackled Remus who stood frozen by the doorway backwards into the snow outside. Harry and James shared equally evil smiles, as they ran outside to join the assault on Moony. Lily only had an exasperated look on her face, as she said, "Honestly, boys!"

The now four boys traipsed back inside their faces aglow with life, and their cheeks ruddy from the cold. Lily cast a warming and drying spell on each of them as James gave Lily a peck on the cheek.

Everyone (save for Lily) attacked dinner with gusto that night, all ravenous from their adventures outside. After Sirius' third or fourth helping, he leaned back looking very satisfied and sighed. James simply looked amused as he polished off his third fruit tart. Remus was delicately cutting his steak and potatoes, as Harry didn't even look up as he stuffed his face.

"So how have you been, Moony?" Sirius asked as tipping back in his chair. Moony stiffened momentarily, but relaxed again almost immediately.

"I've been alright, just busy trying to get a job." Sirius and James' faces darkened at the thought of the prejudice that wizards hold towards other 'lesser' races. Remus realized how his comment affected the mood, and hastened to find another topic.

"Any news on your front?" he asked quickly hoping to deflect attention.

"Nope," Sirius answered popping the 'p'. "Just the usual."

"The usual being shagging girls and stuffing your face?" James inquired with interest.

"Yep," Sirius answered the same way.

"How about you James?" Remus asked. "Eh, not much, just standard Auror stuff. Just yesterday that idiot, Dawlish tried to tail Hagrid to find out what old Dumby is up to."

"How did that go?" asked Lily with concern for the Auror.

"Oh, Dawlish is alright. That is he will be. At the moment he is at St. Mungo's getting treated for three broken ribs and a skull collision."

Sirius sniggered at this, but stopped at the look on Lily's face.

"Oh lighten up Lily love!" James said. "Honestly, he should have known better."

Lily only shook her head sadly, but let it go.

"Are you enjoying Hogwarts, Harry?" Remus said steering the conversation farther away from him.

"Oh definitely!" Harry replied with enthusiasm. "Charms and Transfiguration are great! Herbology isn't bad either, but Defense Against the Dark Arts is just a bore with our stupid professor, as is the History of Magic of course. Couldn't they find anyone competent?"

Harry had purposefully emitted discussing Potions, after the awkwardness the subject had ensued before. Lily frowned at her son for badmouthing a professor, but to his defense Harry simply said,

"What, it's true? He's afraid of his own shadow!"

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly as the older generation reminisced about their glory days at Hogwarts, and before Harry knew it, Lily was sending him to bed again despite his insistence that he was old enough to decide his own bedtime.

The next morning was the day before Christmas, so upon the descent by Harry to the kitchen, he was met by a glorious sight. The kitchen table was all but groaning under the weight of the breakfast Lily had prepared. She had really outdone herself this time! There was bacon, scrambled eggs, hardboiled eggs, toast, rashers, ham, fruit, jam, butter, cinnamon rolls, and a pot of oatmeal sitting prettily arranged on the table. Harry was doing all he could not to drool, as his eyes bulged out of his head at the thought of so much food.

Soon the rest of the 'family' joined Harry, and laughed out loud at his expression, though Sirius was mirroring it unknowingly.

Thirty minutes and five full stomachs later, Harry was sitting on the recliner not able to move a limb, much less form a coherent thought.

"So, who wants to play Quidditch?" Lily asked in a falsely cheerful voice. All she received in return was four groans, as the male population of the house sat bleary eyed and full-stomached.

After much rest, the family recovered their hunger in time for the Christmas Eve feast, after which once more everyone was full to the stuffing point with ham, vegetables, pork, and delicious buttered rolls. Everyone got to open one present per tradition.

Harry chose his present from Sirius, and a maniacal grin was seen on his face, which would send any of the bravest Gryffindors into hiding. He had gotten a complete set of 'tools' for practical jokes.

James privately thought to himself that any enemies of Harry better watch out, and mentally prepared himself for many more owls coming from Hogwarts regarding Harry behavior.

Lily opened her present from Remus, which turned out to be a book on potions that she had been eying for quite a while. Needless to say, Remus was ambushed in a hug/attack.

James received a new pack of quaffles from Sirius, while Sirius received from James a book on picking up girls incase he needed to 'brush up' on his talents. Remus in turn got a book on curses and jinxes from Harry, who claimed that they needed a proper defense teacher with a side-glance at Remus.

All in all it was a wonderful Christmas Eve, and Harry went to bed that night plotting what exactly he would do to Draco Malfoy when he returned to school with his new 'ammunition'.

Christmas day was a rowdy affair at the Potter Pridelands. The four unfortunate residents of the Potter Pridelands who didn't manage to wake up before Harry, got awakened by cold water and blanket yanking. Sirius first waved Harry off, but once he realized it was Christmas, he joined Harry in awakening the rest of the house with the aid of the _Levicorpus_ spell.

Once everybody was properly dried off, they had a breakfast, which wasn't quite as filling as yesterdays, only so that people were able to open presents afterwards.

From his parents, Harry received more Quidditch gear, from Remus an interesting book on the history of Quidditch, from Ron some chocolate frogs and a confirmation that he was coming next week, from Hermione a book on the history of Hogwarts, and from Neville an interesting looking plant, which Remus explained was very rare.

Harry in turn gave Sirius more pranking supplies which he ordered along with the cologne he bought earlier with clear instructions never to use the pranking supplies on him or else.

For James there were several Zonkos supplies (by owl-order), and a broom-servicing kit, and for Lily there was an IOU for one haircut.

Harry also got an invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map from his Dad with instructions to "use it well" which James said with a twinkle in his eye.

After all presents were exchanged, Lily called upon their house-elf, Tinky, to help with the feast. The Potter family didn't tend to use their hose-elf too much, for they didn't like slavery, but once in a while it was inevitable to need some help. Tinky only agreed to this under the condition that she could still do all of the housework, if not the cooking. Lily agreed to this with an eye roll, so an agreement was made, though once in a while Tinky 'forgot' and was found trying to do some cooking or dish-washing.

After another amazing feast, everyone started yawning, and one by one excused themselves to bed. Harry's dreams were filled with thoughts of revenge on Malfoy.

It was one week later, and Harry was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his friends. Hermione was the first there, and after a quick introduction of their 'family' and a thanks for Harry's present, she ran upstairs to drop off her stuff in the room next to Harry's.

Neville arrived next by portkey and landed in a heap in the snow. Harry hurried to give him a hand up, and Neville emerged blushing heavily.

"Mum, Dad, Padfoot, Moony, this is my friend Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Neville! We were very good friends with both of your parents," Lily said with a sad twinkle in her eye.

Neville shifted uncomfortably, and after Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot introduced themselves, Harry went up to show him his room, which was across from Harry's.

Ron arrived by floo powder, and barely managed to keep from falling face first into the table. Introductions were made, and the four friends went upstairs to catch up.

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed, Ron and Neville claimed the two beanbag chairs in red and gold, and Hermione took the armchair, which Harry had for reading.

"So how have your guys' holidays been?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Alright," Hermione started. "I was mostly just catching up with my parents, and then for Christmas my grandparents came over, how about you?"

Hermione directed the question to Neville, after which Ron seemed a bit put out.

"Not bad," Neville answered. "Gran and I mostly just have a quiet Christmas. What did you do Ron?"

"Eh, my older brothers, Bill and Charlie came back from their jobs, so it was just the usual huge family affair."

Hermione looked pointedly at Ron, so he hastened to ask, "How was your holiday Harry?"

"It was pretty good," Harry replied. "Uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot came over, and I played a lot of Quidditch. Thanks for the presents by the way. They were awesome!"

There was a chorus of "you're welcome" and "yeah thanks guys" before everyone lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

"Did you guys come up with anything else regarding the, you know, conversation?" Neville asked this time.

It turned out that nobody had, so the best the four could think to do was to wait until they got back to Hogwarts and do some more snooping then. After they got their serious conversation out of the way, Ron offered to teach Hermione wizard's chess, to which she agreed, and Neville and Harry settled for a game of exploding snap.

Two hours, three singed eyebrows, and four wins for Ronald later, the children were called to dinner, to which Ron's stomach responded with much enthusiasm. Everyone laughed, and the four kids headed down to the kitchen.

Just before walking in, Harry stopped everyone and said in a hushed voice,

"My uncle, Sirius, can act a bit weird when it comes to food, so just be warned."

Neville and Hermione burst out laughing, as they knew exactly what he meant having eaten countless meals with Harry, who was the same way. Harry in turn cast them odd glances, and Ron was preoccupied trying to spy what was going to be for dinner.

The four finally entered the kitchen, and sat down, ravenously eying the food on the table. This did not go unnoticed by James, who simply chuckled and took a roll for himself, demonstrating to his guests that it was all right to eat. Prongs' move seemed to break the tension, as soon everyone was busy eating and joking as if they had known each other their whole lives (only some had).

Soon, the four headed up to 'go to sleep', but instead met up in Harry's room like before to brainstorm some pranks they could play on Malfoy with the aid of Harry's new presents. Harry demonstrated the Invisibility Cloak and the marauders map which everyone agreed was really cool. Hermione was only mildly disapproving as it was the holidays, and soon joined in with their fun.

The rest of the holidays passed in a whirl of snowball fights (the marauders versus the second generation, where the marauders won thanks to Padfoot using magic), eating, and plotting pranks on the Slytherins.

Before they knew it, the four kids were being escorted to the platform by Lily, James, and Padfoot (Remus had to stay at home because he 'wasn't feeling well' (aka his 'furry little problem')).

Lily was a bit tearful in her goodbye to Harry, and made him promise to stay out of trouble and study hard for his exams. Neville, Ron, and Hermione, seemed a bit uncomfortable with this show of affection, and were finally engulfed in a huge hug from Lily, and an assurance that they were always welcome in their home. Neville and Ron looked slightly uncomfortable again, but Hermione beamed, and thanked Lily and James profusely for letting her stay over.

Finally the train tooted, and the four piled on and waved out of their window to the Potters until they disappeared out of sight.


	15. A Day in the Life

_**A/N: Hello Readers! Thank you so much for all of the alerts and reads I've been getting! I really wish that I got more reviews though, so please leave a review telling me what you think! Whatever you say is appreciated!**_

* * *

**A Day in the Life**

The train-ride back to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful, and Harry managed to start their chain of planned pranks on Malfoy with a well placed sticking charm and some itching powder.

The next morning, Harry was woken by Seamus' magic alarm clock, and groaned being used to sleeping in. It was 7:15 meaning that the boys would have to hurry in order to get dressed and eat before classes at 8:00, so after Harry threw on his robes, he, Ron, and Neville sprinted down several staircases and secret passageways in order to have ample time for breakfast.

The Gryffindor's first class was Charms. They spent the first half of class reviewing the hovering charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_, and the second half learning how to change the color of an object. Hermione got the charm first, but Harry was a close second having had practiced some charms with his Mum over the holidays.

After Charms came Transfiguration, in which they were turning tortoises into snuffboxes. Harry was an easy first in mastering the charm, having inherited his father's aptitude for it, and earning himself 15 points for Gryffindor and a rare smile from Professor McGonagall.

Hermione seemed a bit put out that she didn't get the charm first, but kept working hard determined to succeed.

Neville seemed to have a lot of trouble with Transfiguration, as did Ron, so they both got extra homework to practice it leaving Ron grumbling and Neville looking dejected.

Harry didn't even bother trying to pay attention in History of Magic, and instead watched Ron and Dean engage in a heated game of hangman, and doodled on the margin of his 'notes'.

Hermione threw him dirty looks every once in a while, and even resorted to kicking him surreptitiously in the shins when he finally started dozing off. This earned Hermione a pointed glare from Harry, as he only drifted back to sleep, Binns' voice lulling him into his dreams.

Harry was in the midst of a wonderful dream where he was flying with his whole family and beating the Slytherins, when he got woken by a not so gentle shove from Hermione.

"Class is over," she said in a rather cold voice coupled with a sniff of disdain that he fell asleep.

"Thanks, Mione," Harry answered and rubbed his eyes.

Hermione softened a bit at her nickname, and turned on her heel to leave the classroom.

Neville and Ron shot him a sympathetic look, and stuck around for him.

"Come on mate, time for lunch!"

Harry quickly shoved his scraps of paper with doodles in his book bag, and headed down to the Great Hall.

After a quick lunch, the four Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons for potions, with just a bit of trepidation. Their fears were of course not without reason, as Snape billowed into the room leering at the Gryffindors and smirking and praising the Slytherins.

The three boys arrived just in the nick of time before Snape let the class into the classrooms, so they just filed in quietly in the back.

"Today," Snape said in a dangerously soft voice, "We will be brewing a forgetfulness potion. Potter, what are the three main ingredients in this potion?" Snape snapped at Harry.

"Flaxseed, beetle eyes, and daisy roots sir," Harry answered in a calm voice.

Snape's eyes narrowed fractionally as Harry answered correctly, and swung around to interrogate the next Gryffindor, which happened to be Seamus.

"Mr. Finnegan, what is the most dangerous ingredient we will be dealing with?"

Seamus looked flummoxed, as Hermione's hand shot up into the air as per custom, almost knocking Neville's glasses askew.

"I don't know sir," Seamus answered dully.

"Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked.

Ron merely shook his head, at which Snape snapped towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter? Perhaps you could help your classmates with your new aptitude at potions?" Snape said with a sneer.

"Spiders legs, sir, because if added incorrectly they could cause the potion to spontaneously combust." Harry answered meekly.

Snape looked sourer as he found no reason for point deduction, and simply flicked his wand for the instructions to go on the board.

Hermione looked dejected that she didn't get the answer the question, and resolved to brew the potion best, and went after the ingredients with new enthusiasm.

Harry meanwhile, determined not to let Gryffindor down and lose points, paid more attention than usual to the instructions, and started to understand some of the nuances of the ingredients. Over the holidays Lily had talked him through some tips on how to do better in Potions, so Harry was resolute to not disappoint his mother.

After reading the instructions twice, Harry began slicing his Flaxseed and crushing his daisy roots as the beetle eyes simmered. Next, Harry added one third of his crushed daisy roots along with three counter clockwise stirs for every clockwise stir. He was then free to add the rest of the crushed daisy roots, and a unicorn hair before adding five flaxseed slices. He waited anxiously for the potion to turn lavender as the textbook said it should, and let out his baited breath as it turned that precise shade.

Hermione shot him a confused look, as he usually didn't do so well in potions and she was still slicing her flaxseed, but Harry just shrugged and mouthed _Later_.

Harry glanced around the classroom to see how his classmates were doing, and found Neville in his usual panicked state trying to figure out what to do next, Ron half-heartedly stirring his cauldron in the wrong direction, Crabbe and Goyle guffawing stupidly at something Malfoy said, and Dean and Seamus staring dejectedly into their cauldrons where their potion had curdled.

_Yes, I definitely have the best potion in here, _Harry thought with uncustomary pride for potions.

Five minutes later Harry presented a baffled Snape with his perfect potion, and waited for his friends to leave.

"Did you see Snape's face? It was hilarious!" Ron asked on their way to Herbology.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Neville added, while regaining some of his coloring.

Hermione however sniffed disdainfully. At this Ron rolled his eyes and said,

"Give it a rest Hermione. You're just jealous that Harry made a better potion. Lighten up a little!"

Hermione looked scandalized and hurt as she said,

"I most certainly am not jealous, I simply think it's childish to be speaking like this of our professors, that's all!"

"Yeah right," Ron muttered under his breath, but not loud enough for her to hear.

Neville snorted, and Hermione shot him a suspicious look, but let it go. The four friends arrived to Herbology, and Neville was almost skipping.

"Guys, guys! Today we're going to work with venomous tentacula! I've been waiting all year for this! Did you know that-,"

At this point Ron cut him off by saying,

"Neville, you're babbling again."

"Oh, right," came the soft reply.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, and continued into the greenhouse where he spent the period fighting a particularly vicious bush.

He exited fifty minutes later panting, sweating, and dirty, and said,

"Neville, for the life of me I don't understand what the hell you find appealing in wrestling plants."

Neville was about to give some long-winded reply on his love of plants, but Ron just cut them off.

"Oy, give it a rest."

Neville looked upset that none of his friends shared his passion for Herbology, but decided to remain silent as they headed up to the dormitories to clean up before dinner.

Dinner was a raucous affair, as everyone was extra loud and boisterous to make up for the two-week's break they just passed without each other.

Fred and George were pelting Percy with bits of bread as he tried to explain to a first year all the qualifications one would need to work at the Ministry (the first year looked board out of her mind), and levitating food off Ron's plate when he wasn't looking.

All the girls were gossiping about their latest crush or what not, and Harry was talking Quidditch with Dean, Seamus, and Ron.

"So in order for the Chudley Cannons to make the finals, they have to beat the Arrows by at least 260 points, and then they will have a shot to make it into the top ten, but only if their seeker catches the snitch when they are at least 110 points ahead, because…"

Neville however just surveyed the Great Hall and smiled to himself, having really missed the atmosphere that Hogwarts provided.

After the dessert melted off the table to Ron's chagrin, the four made their way up to the Fat Lady, entered the common room, and collapsed onto their favorite spots near the fireplace.

"So," Hermione said in an all business tone, "Which homework shall we do first?"

The boys had a deadpan expression on their face, so she continued as if they had answered.

"Yes, that History of Magic essay will be due Friday, I suppose that might be worth doing, or we could to the two and a half feet for Transfiguration,"

"Personally," Harry interrupted, "I think we should just do the Herbology essay which is due tomorrow, and then call it a night."

Hermione looked scandalized, but everyone else agreed, so she had no choice in the matter.

"All right, Herbology it is," she said with a sigh.

The four friends pulled out their Herbology text to do research on the venomous tentaculla to the sound of the twins' raucous laughter at a joke that Lee told.

An hour later, everyone but Hermione had finished their essay, as she was writing in tiny cramped writing and fitting in twice as much as the boys. She paused for a moment and looked up at the three hopeful faces of her friends, sighed, and said,

"All right, just hand over your essays and I'll look them over only if you promise to get started on the Transfiguration essay meanwhile."

"Done!" Neville said happily, and the boys pulled out their textbook on Transfiguration and started researching on the properties of various animals in Transfiguration.

After twenty minutes, Hermione had finished correcting the boys' essays, and finished her own, so the boys happily went up to their dorms so they could play some games away from Hermione's disapproving looks.

When they reached their dorm, the boys decided to play exploding snap, and stayed in their positions for another good hour and a half before deciding to call it quits.

Neville fell into bed that night completely tired and satisfied, and could only think, _who would ever think that me, Neville Longbottom, klutz of the Hogwarts, would have such completely amazing friends!_

* * *

_**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Please let me know!**_


	16. Of Picnics and Stones

_**Hello dear readers! I'm terribly sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. I truly had a really busy summer. I just started high school so updates will come a little less frequently. Please stick with me and review! Reviews truly inspire me to write more. Even just short ones.**_

**_Thanks and Enjoy!_**

* * *

The next day was Friday, so the quartet decided to head down to visit Hagrid after classes.

"Besides," Harry pointed out, "Then we could ask him about Snape."

"There is nothing to ask Harry!" Hermione said scandalized, but followed him down the path to Hagrid's hut nonetheless.

It was a beautiful day. There was still some snow on the ground, but the sun was shining reflected in the ice covering the lake. The four friends soon reached Hagrid's hut, and knocked on the door.

Hagrid swung the door open while holding his boardog, Fang, back.

"Back Fang, back! Oh, it yeh four. Well come o' in no point in standin' 'round is there."

"It's good to see you Hagrid!" Neville said. "How were your holidays?"

"Not bad, kept meh busy with the trees 'n all. How are yeh four doin'?"

"We're doing well," Harry answered wanting to get to the point, "We were wondering though why Snape has been acting weird towards me, we thought you might know."

"I dun' know what yeh four are talkin' 'bout," Hagrid said gruffly not quite meeting his eye."

"It's just he's always really mean to me and we overheard him talking to Quirell threatening him." Harry supplied.

"Now listen yeh four. I don't know where yeh got the idea, but Snape is one 'o the good guys. He's even helping guard the stone. I shouldn' 'a said that, I should no' have said that," Hagrid mumbled.

"What stone?" Ron asked.

"Nothin' just forget I said that. 'Tis none of yeh business that is. It's strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Seeing the triumphant looks on the kids faces Hagrid face-palmed and said,

"Just forget all about that and no more questions! You're going to get me fired at this rate!"

"Thanks Hagrid, see you later!"Neville said already on the way to the door to go to the library.

"So who's Nicholas Flamel?" Ron asked once everyone got to the library.

"Dunno," Harry said while everyone else looked clueless, even Hermione for once.

"Right, well let's start reaserching!" Hermione said with a gleeful look.

The boys looked temporarily upset, but remembering what they were researching for, they all got up and with determination selected four history books each.

Three weeks and 186 history books later the golden quartet was starting to get anxious. They had found no mention of Flamel in either the 'Anthology of Great Wizards' or 'Famous Wizards in the Last Century'.

It was a beautiful Sunday, the first nice weather Hogwarts had in weeks, and the four friends were once again sitting in the library researching.

"Oh come on Mione," Ron said while shutting yet another history book shut. "Just face it, we're never going to find him! Lets go outside and relax a bit. We haven't set foot out of the castle in weeks!"

Hermione looked undecided, but seeing the pleading looks on the boys' faces finally gave in.

"We can even have a picnic! Girls like that kind of thing right?" Harry said.

"Sure," said Hermione. "But where do we get the food?"

"Leave it to me," Harry said with a wink. "I'll tell you what. Let's meet outside by our tree in 15 minutes. That will give us time to change and what not."

And upon those words Harry was running downstairs and getting out an old crinkled piece of parchment.

15 minutes and a _'Mischief Managed'_ later, Everyone was lounging around a tree by the lake which had become their spot.

"How did you get all this?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pastery, so it sounded more like "ow id oo et oof pit?" Harry and Neville being used to this form of talking understood Ron, but Hermione just looked disgusted and said,

"Honestly Ronald, didn't anyone ever teach you to chew then chat?"

Ron rolled his eyes in the typical Ronald way, but simply looked to Harry for an answer to his question. Harry was clearly bursting with excitement for he had been waiting for a good time to tell everyone about the Marauders Map.

"Well you see, for Christmas I actually got two more presents. This is the Marauders Map."

Seeing the confused looks on his friends' faces at being shown a blank piece of parchment he hastened to show what it did.

"Look, you just tap it and say _'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'_."

Harry loved the look on his friends' faces as realization slowly dawned upon them.

"That must be some really complex magic!" Hermione exclaimed. "Only where did you get it?"

"My dad, Padfoot, and Remus made it when they were in school." Harry said with pride.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, which Neville seconded with an awestruck look.

"Only this doesn't explain how you got all the food!" Ron said wanting to stay on his favorite topic.

"Well this map shows the kitchens there, as well as a secret passageway into Honeydukes cellar in Hogsmade. Oh don't worry," he hastened to add due to Hermione's face, "I left money to pay."

Everyone seemed really impressed, and Harry spent the rest of the picnic plotting pranks to play with his new ammunition with the boys. Hermione first sniffed disapprovingly, but later joined into the fun. Harry was eating yet another chocolate frog when he suddenly gasped.

"I found him guys! I found Flamel!" He showed everyone the chocolate frog card of Dumbledore that he got, and was almost blown back with the force of Hermione's gasp as she said,

"Of course! How could I have been so stupid! I'll be right back, wait here!" She ran off leaving three utterly confused boys behind her, but returned eight minutes later with a huge book and panting.

"I took this out ages ago for a bit of fun reading." She ignored Ron's comment about _"This is fun?" _but plowed through the book before stopping. "Of course! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerers Stone!"

This did not get the reaction that Hermione wanted, as she was met with three befuddled faces.

"Honestly, don't you boys read? The Sorcerers Stone makes the Elixer of Life, which makes you, immortal, and turns any metal into gold! Dumbledore must be hiding the stone in the school since Flamel asked him too…it's probably in the third floor corridor!"

The boys looked amazed at the amount of information and the speed at which Hermione processed this, but agreed nonetheless.

"Wow Mione, you really are a bloody genius!" Ron said making the girl in question blush profusely.

Suddenly Harry gasped, drawing the attention of his three friends.

"Guys this is what Snape must have been threatening Quirrell about! He must be after the stone, but doesn't have Quirrell's clue!"

Six eyes went comically large at this realization, and Neville said,

"Come on, we should tell Hagrid about this."

Filled with excitement at finally finding what they'd been searching for for weeks, the four made their way down to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door, and waited impatiently for Hagrid to open up, but he never did.

"I guess he must be up at the school or something," Neville said, disappointed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, but then brightened up and said, "let's go finish our picnic!"

Everyone laughed at Ron's predictable distraction, and headed back to their tree.

"We should keep an eye out for Snape then, we have to make sure he doesn't get the stone!" Neville said after some time.

The other three friends also looked very determined, and nodded solemnly. Harry then picked up all the food, and invited the other three friends to go with him and see the kitchens. They were all really excited about that, and once there a house elf named Tilly was even able to convince Hermione that they truly loved working at Hogwarts.

Soon the four very satisfied and full friends went upstairs, happy that they seemed to be moving forward in the mystery.


End file.
